1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for protecting the string end of a game racquet from damage during use, and more particularly to a removable protective device which is lightweight, abrasion-resistent, and brightly colored in order to function as a visual aid to the user for enabling the user to more accurately judge the location of the end of the racquet vis-a-vis the ball or other playing object to be struck, and vis-a-vis the playing surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing protective devices for attachment to the string ends of game racquets have major shortcomings that prevent their widespread use in the industry. Some existing devices add 14 grams or more to the weight or a racquet; current tennis enthusiasts regard weight additions over 9 grams to be substantial and undesirable. Some devices clip-on and then inadvertently snap off during play. Other devices twist and move around the frame during play. Yet, other devices are difficult to install (due to their lacing, for instance) and are not considered attractive.
A relatively new and very popular "wide body" racquet has a frame that enhances the racquet stiffness while providing an excellent aerodynamic shape. Existing racquet frame protective covers add 20 to 50 percent to the racquet frame dimension, thereby substantially impairing the designed aerodynamic advantage of the "wide body" racquet frame. In addition, many existing protective devices, being contoured for specific racquet frame configurations, are simply not attachable to the "wide body" racquet frames.
Several devices have been proposed to protect racquet frames from damage. A typical device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,736, is a one-piece plastic member comprising a central strip and side fingers adapted to snap over the inner edges of the frame, thereby holding the central strip in place on the frame. Although the device appears workable, it has not been popular, due to the limited racquet width and number of models on which it can be attached. Being made of formed plastic material, these snap-on devices do not intimately conform to irregularities in the racquet frame surfaces. This reduces the frictional shear resistance contact between the snap-on device and frame surface, resulting in the device slipping and otherwise sliding around the racquet frame. Such a snap-on plastic protective device, being loosely snapped onto a racquet frame, will generally rattle upon impact with the ball. Additionally, such a formed plastic device exhibits poor abrasion resistance characteristics.
Another snap-on device that suffers the same disadvantages is shown in British Patent 751,040. A frame mounted, taped on, cushion device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,506. It suffers from the same disadvantages inherent in the plastic body, as in the previously described clip-on type devices. Another frame mounted device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,560. This "Tennis Racket With Weight Attachment" may also be considered a protective device, however with numerous shortcomings. It would appear that the device would need to be made of a relatively sturdy material in order to support the weights and force they exert, thus adding additional weight. The grommets would likely cause scarring of the racquet frame, and the use of lace mounting is very time consuming to install.
A more recent device, which is a predecessor to the present invention, comprises a relatively thick vinyl member retained on the curved string end of the racquet frame by monofilament lacing material. This device is necessarily thick in order to provide the structural integrity sufficient to prevent the monofilament lace from ripping through the lacing attachment holes. This contributes significantly to the weight of the protective device, and therefore the weight and potential resulting imbalance of the racquet itself. Lacing such a device to the racquet frame also is time-consuming and awkward when attempting to retain the device in position while threading and tightening the lacing.